United Universes
by Dragon nightt
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel go to Hogwarts to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Please do not judge book by summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. Don't judge too harshly! Reviews are highly appreciated. They make my day exceptionally brighter. There are going to be different point of views throughout the story. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Percy**

The damage that both of the camps endured with the battle with Gaea recently were fully repaired. Leo came back with Calypso just Yesterday and were still in a good mood. They had no idea what was going to hit them full in the face that day. Annabeth and Percy were enjoying our time alone by the river when they were summoned to the big house. When they arrived in the rec room, none of the cabin leaders were there. It was just Mr. D and Chiron with the 7 of the prophecy. The looks on the other's faces confirmed that they had no idea what was going on either. Everyone, though, was fidgeting around, clearly nervous.

When Percy and Annabeth entered, Chiron cleared his throat and and started. "As you all know, there are different universes in the world. An example, as you all know, is the Greek and Roman aspects of the world." Chiron observed everyone's faces before continuing. "Well, there is another universe as well. It is one of witches and wizards." Chiron waited a moment for that to sink in before continuing. "They have prospered and grown, keeping themselves hidden from muggles quite effectively. Muggles are the wizard term for non-magic beings. The reason I'm telling you this is because there is this one boy named Harry Potter, who will surely fail his task." Chiron paused for a second before going on. "His task that was destined for him is to kill the evil wizard Lord Voldemort, who is the worst dark wizard most likely ever in history. In order to help young Harry, of course, the Gods will transport you back some years to the time you were 11." Chiron eyed everyone carefully before saying next thing to betray the sense of seriousness, "You should never _ever_ let _anybody_ learn you are half-bloods or else that would lead you to certain doom. You will be leaving in about a week. Any questions?"

Frank raised his hand and asked "How will we help Harry? What do we need to do?"

"That is for you to decide," Chiron answered. "Remember, the weight of the world depends on one decision you make in the end. The rest depends on Harry. Now any more?" Nobody answered. Chiron then said "Hecate will give you magical powers that the wizards have. If anyone asked you are you muggle-born, answer yes." At that moment, Hecate appeared. she was dressed like a goddess at a funeral, but she smiled cheerfully and winked at Hazel before saying a spell and all of us was encased in a shimmering, golden light. Percy felt a weird tingling sensation before it and Hecate disappeared.

"You all will be off your duties for the rest of the time here. All of the others will be thinking you're getting ready for another quest. You will come here while I give you all your cover stories. There is a family that will take you in and I will teach you all cover stories and other information along with supplies you'll need on your way. Thank you for your time. You should come back after lunch and stay here for a few hours while I explain everything. You may go now," Chiron concluded.

Percy left the rec room with his mind whirling. He decided to push it at the back of his mind until tomorrow. Unfortunately, his dreams didn't agree.

That night, he dreamed about harry's past.

* * *

The night was dark, lights illuminating the streets as children raced around with their parents trying to keep up with their paces. Godric's Hollow was decorated for Halloween and the Muggles were dressed up in pale imitations of some magical creatures and some not; the whole holiday disgusted Hope. But she reigned in her displeasure, she would not give in to it, not when she was so close to defeating the last who could stand in her way.

"Nice costume, mister!"

His eyes fell to the child who was wearing a dark cloak of his own, a plastic scythe clutched in his hands. An arrogant choice, if you asked Percy, pretending to be what the Muggle culture considered to be Death, but he knew better.

The boy's grin faltered at the sight of his face under his hood, pearl-white with eyes as red as blood, and then he turned and ran back in the direction of his mother.

Percy considered killing him, it would certainly be no loss to him, the senseless killing of a Muggle child, he had certainly dealt with enough at the orphanage…but there was no need, he would already be killing one child tonight and its parents, and a dead little boy on Halloween would draw attention.

So he continued to walk down his path, crisp leaves dancing past him in the wind, rustling as they skittered across the ground. He had almost reached the house he was seeking and none knew that the precious Fidelius Charm no longer functioned, despite that it had worked for months without any trouble, all because they had foolishly trusted their faithless friend. Did they not think that in this world they should trust no one?

They did not seem to notice him standing before the low gate, indeed those within seemed to consider him one of the trick-or-treaters walking past, but he was not.

The dark-haired father, who was clearly the one he'd taken after, was making small stars in the air above his son, the stars shifting and changing every few seconds so that he laughed, clapping his hands.

The red-haired mother entered into the room, brushing her hair back as she spoke smilingly to her husband before retrieving her son from him, bouncing him gently on her hip before leaving the room, no doubt making for the child's room to put it to bed.

James Potter collapsed into the couch, the picture of exhaustion that only a child could cause, dropping his wand beside him as he extended his arms behind his head, stretching out the kinks.

Percy opened the gate silently and the man didn't notice and continued not to until a flick of his yew wand blasted the door off its hinges.

James rushed forward, all traces of weariness gone, his hand empty of his wand. Foolish boy, did he honestly think he could hold off someone of Percy's calibre without a wand.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

A high-pitched laugh left his lips at the very thought of him holding him off and in a green flash, James Potter fell, his eyes unseeing in death.

His wife screamed above, but there was nowhere to go. She need not worry for her life if she simply stepped aside.

Percy easily pushed aside the door and all that the woman had blocked it with to gaze upon her last obstacle. Lily Potter's arms were spread protectively in front of the crib, wandless, her son peering through the bars of the crib in curiosity.

"Not Harry!" Her voice trembled, as it should at the sight of him. "Not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl," Percy ordered, "stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no," Lily Potter begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Take me, kill me instead—"

"This is my last warning—" Percy sneered.

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…Not Harry! Not Harry! Please –I'll do anything—"

"Stand aside, stand aside, girl!"

And a moment later in a flash of green, she had crumpled, leaving the crib containing her foe now free of obstacles.

The child within was not smiling or laughing as though mistaking Percy for her mother or father, he was merely staring up at him and the expression hardly changed as Percy pointed his wand at the child.

He had never much liked children to begin with, the ones at the orphanage had grated on his nerves, killing the boy was no consequence to him.

"Avada Kedavra!" he intoned, the green jet of light, but his spell backfired in a way he could not explain and an instant later he was nothing but fear, hate, and pain, and the pain was overflowing as the backfire caused flames to catch in the room and the boy was screaming in pain, his fists to his forehead. Percy needed to find a place away from the boy who had caused his downfall…he needed somewhere safe…

* * *

Percy woke up with a start, covered in sweat. He couldn't get the voice of the woman out of his head. That was the death of Harry's parents, he was sure of it. He needed to talk to Chiron immediately.

He looked around his cabin and saw that it was dark. It was four in the morning. He got out of bed and shakily went to the big house. Chiron was there, looking as if he was waiting for something. When he saw Percy, he motioned for him to come inside. He saw Jason, Hazel, Annabeth, and Leo there as well. Percy sat next to Annabeth and she whispered to me, "Did you get the dream too? The one where you saw Harry's parents die?" Percy nodded mutely, still in shock in what he saw. He understood dimly that the others had as well. Soon Piper and Frank joined us as well.

"The gods sent a message to me," Chiron said, "and they want you to leave in three days time. That means I will need you to come after you wake up, and lunch. I believe you will be ready by that time."

"Now, I hear all of you had a dream of Harry's past. That green light was a killing curse. As you can wager, that kills that person without leaving a mark on them."

"You will be staying with a wizarding family called the Weasleys. The parents are two of the four people in the wizarding world who know your true identities. I cannot stress this point enough, but they _can not_ know your true identities. The wizarding family is making their house bigger to accommodate all of you." Chiron continued talking, telling them more vital information including cover stories and other important information. Soon, he let us go.

This is the way the next few days went. We would go to the rec room with many excuses made to cover up, and got told information we needed, leaving many gaps in the middle which he claimed we would find out ourselves. All too soon, it was the day we needed to leave. We had everything we needed to get packed. We went to the camp boundaries, which we found Hermes there, who was the god to transport us to the wizarding world in the future, while changing us to eleven year olds.

We held on to our trunks tight and a spinning sensation enveloped us and we found ourselves in front of a very tall house, that was leaning so badly to the right that it looked like it was only being held up by magic. There was a sign by the front door saying _The Burrow_ , so they assumed this was the place they were supposed to be. They walked up to the door and barely knocked before it swung open and they were pulled into a bone crushing hug by the mother of the family, Molly Weasley.

"Oh, I've been so worried. You were late and I wondered if anything had gone wrong..." Molly kept on going like this before she calmed down. Then she introduced us to the children. They of course, didn't know what they really were, so they were badgered with questions. The story was they were foster children, then they ended up having magic so this family took them in.

They set their things in seven of the new rooms and ventured around the house, exploring. They had already gotten all of their school supplies from Diagon Alley, and tomorrow was the day to leave. They had their train tickets ready for the big day tomorrow. That day was the first day of Hogwarts and the day to meet Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Well, heres the second chapter. It's a bit long. It is dedicated to FANCLUB, my first reviewer. Thank you wherever you are ;). The first part is copied directly from the book with a few minor changes. After that, its mostly my own thing. I'm having trouble thinking up chapter names. Could you make any suggestions? Also, please review.**

* * *

 **Harry**

Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him - in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.

Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic. His school books were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.

On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.

"Er - Uncle Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"Er - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon grunted again.

"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"

Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.

"Thank you."

He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.

"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.

His aunt and uncle stared.

"Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."

"It's on my ticket."

"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."

Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes - he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.

He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -"

Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to 8 boys and 3 girls. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an owl.

Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped another small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy number 1, you go first."

"Wait a minute. Where's Platform nine and three-quarters?" asked a boy with

They all laughed at that, and what looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

Harry gathered his nerves and walked up to the family.

"Excuse me. Do you know how to get on to the, er, platform...?" Harry asked the plump woman.

"Nine and three quarters?," she completed. "First time at Hogwarts? These kids are all new, too."

She gestured towards the rest of the children.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." She motioned to a tall, gangly boy with red hair, a lot of freckles, and a long, hooked nose.

"Er - okay," said Harry.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

The mother caught his hesitation and said, "If you're nervous, go run."

He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble - leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run, following the woman's advice - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - he wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - he was a foot away - he closed his eyes ready for the crash -

It didn't come... he kept on running... he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The boy, Ron, tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect while everybody laughed.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after the Ron and the others."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

The only people who weren't red-heads exchanges a weird look at his name. It seemed a little suspicious.

Harry heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please..."

The only people who didn't have red-heads exchanges a peculiar look before acting as if nothing happened.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the rest of the children clambered onto the train. The read-heads leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, the others just waved, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mum."

The train began to move. Harry saw the children's mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and the kids who were new at Hogwarts came in.

"Anyone else sitting in here?" green eyes asked, gesturing at the rest of the compartment. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the rest of the crew sat down. Ron glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

The rest of the people gasped in astonishment.

"Oh -well, we thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Everyone stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Ron," a blond interrupted. "Stop badgering him with all those questions!"

"Oh," Ron grumbled. "I'm sorry."

Then, a dark-haired girl gasped and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. We're so rude. My name is Hazel."

"Annabeth," said the blondie.

"Percy," said green-eyes.

"Frank," said a boy who was built up like a soldier, but had a baby face.

"Piper," said a rather beautiful girl.

"Jason," said another blond haired boy.

"Leo," said a rather scrawny looking kid, who who looked as if he couldn't keep still for one second. He was constantly moving his hands. If they were still, He would be tapping his leg or moving some other body part.

"Ron," said the red-head boy.

Harry was sure he wouldn't remember all of the names, but he pushed that thought out of his mind before asking, "Do you come from a wizarding family?"

"I do," Ron said, "but they are from a foster home, but Dumbledore realized that they had magic, so we adopted them."

The food trolley came to their compartment and a kind faced witch asked them,"Would you like to eat anything?"

"I brought sandwiches," Ron grumbled, pulling out a bag with sandwiches.

For Harry it was a different story. He immediately jumped up and started buying everything there

Percy gaped at him and asked weakly,"Do you mind if...we...share?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically Everyone dug in. Harry didn't mind though. It was nice to have something to share for once in his life. The sandwiches lay forgotten.

After a while, Ron started to explain Hogwarts to Harry and the others started talking in quiet tones to each other. Little did he know that they were talking in Latin and about him.

Harry was feeling very good, for he just made his first friends.

* * *

Hazel

The Weasley family was very nice. They treated us like family, although the first few days they bombarded us with questions. We went to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies a while ago. The Gods left us a small fortune of money (it was less than Harry's although they didn't know it) to which we would spend to our needs. After we started shopping, we realized that wizards still used quills. Everybody groaned at that.

All too soon, it was time to go to King's Cross Station. When we got there, we started looking around for Harry. We remembered how Chiron described him. Short, stick thin boy with dark hair, green eyes, and a lightning scar on his forehead that's hidden by his bangs. We were nervous about how he would react to us. In order to save him, we need him to like us. We were looking around, when we saw this boy watching us. He fit the description. I nudged Frank and pointed at Harry. He followed my gaze and saw him. Harry didn't notice us though. He looked a bit like Percy, now that I thought about it. He looked less impressive than I thought he would look, being the one who defeated the darkest wizard in the world. He looked scrawny, almost as much as Leo. He had a trunk and an owl. I immediately felt jealous. We were going to get a pet, but we ran out of time. He looked lost, as if he had no idea where he needs to go. I am also mystified on how we are supposed to go. When I asked Mrs. Weasley, she just winked at me and said "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Soon Harry came and asked Mrs. Weasley how to get to the train. The others now noticed him too. They all quieted down and listened in.

Soon we were feasting on wizard treats, and talking to each other. Harry was really strange, which we all agreed on. You could easily lose him in a crowd. Also, how come he was so clueless about how much people knew of him. We assumed he might just be modest, but we had the feeling it was genuine. If so, how did he not know? He was too much of a mystery. Looked back at and Ron and saw that they were playing wizard chess. The questions will have to come later. I mentally sighed to myself. This was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

I took a little nap about half way through the train ride, making sure not to curl up to Frank. We were too young to date. It would be suspicious. Harry and Ron woke us up to wear our school robes, which was only slightly better and comfortable than our regular robes. I inwardly sighed at that. Everyone agreed they would wear the robes a little as possible, except for the fact that the family they were staying with wore them as we would wear a t-shirt. Lady Hecate also told us to speak with the British accents, because that would also be suspicious.

A little bit before we fell to sleep, a boy, Draco Malfoy, swaggered in and infuriated everyone. The only one 'worthy' of his attention was Harry. We were told that while we were asleep, a boy came in asking for his toad, so we made sure to keep an eye out.

It was time to get off the train. Everyone was nervous. Ron said his brothers had told him that you need to battle a troll to get sorted into one of the houses. I highly doubted this, but kept it to myself.

We got of the train, and went to Hagrid, who was calling "Firs' years. Firs' years over her."

When he saw Harry, he said, "All righ' Harry?" "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, we all followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville - the boy who lost his toad - and Hermione, a bushy haired girl who nobody liked. I went into another boat with Annabeth, Piper, and a girl named Hannah. Jason, Leo, Percy, and Frank went into another boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. We all clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

 **So, how did you like it? I wanted to make this chapter longer, but it was going to be too long. I decided to keep the part with Neville, cause I liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
